Cuando todo empieza
by RegineFall
Summary: Las historias siempre vuelven a empezar, aunque todas terminan de manera diferente, porque el nudo de la historia siempre cambia. Bella con 15 años escapa del orfanato donde ha estado viviendo toda su vida, cuando sale le ocuren ciertas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primera historia, y espero que os guste. Alguna queja o duda comenten, si les gusta haganmelo saber, estaría muy agradecida, ya ire publicando.**

**Gràcias.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

Las historias siempre vuelven a empezar, aunque todas terminan de manera diferente, porque el nudo de la historia siempre cambia.

Cuando una acaba siempre empieza otra nueva, y así sucesivamente.  
La mía es la continuación de otras, pero la que solo se centra en mi, empezó cuando nací y terminó cuando morí, esta es la principal. Pero siempre he tenido pequeñas historias en medio. Aún así, puedo afirmar que la más importante de todas ellas comenzó cuando yo tenía 15 años, la edad en que conocí a Edward Cullen.

Desde que tengo memoria he vivido en el mismo orfanato, un caserón de piedra fría, un edificio victoriano que parecía salido de una historia de terror.  
Nunca he sabido que les pasó a mis padres. Si estaban muertos o simplemente me abandonaron, pero prefería no saberlo, porque en el caso de que estuvieran muertos, yo ya no podría hacer nada, y si me habían abandonado prefería no saberlo y no conocerlos, claro que puede ser que fuera otra cosa mucho más complicada, otra historia con su inicio y su final. Así que como que nunca sabré lo que realmente pasó prefiero no darle demasiadas vueltas.

Como ya he dicho el aspecto de mi orfanato no era muy acogedor, salvo alguna persona simpática y amable, el resto era una enorme mierda, lo digo ya directamente porque no tengo ganas de centrarme en este sitio.

Cuando fui lo suficientemente madura como para idear un buen plan, me escapé de allí.

En aquella época todo eran esperanzas, no sabía nada de lo que me esperaría fuera, pensaba que la crueldad se había quedado allí, en el orfanato, no pensaba que me pasaría lo que me terminó pasando cuando se hizo oscuro y no tenía lugar donde dormir, ni dinero para comer...

Estaba perdida por las calles de aquella fría ciudad que sólo había visto de día en alguna pequeña salida con el orfanato.

Entonces un hombre de mediana edad todo amable se me acercó, me preguntó si estaba sola y que hacía a esas horas en la calle.

Al principio me pareció agradable, más tarde me hizo sentir nerviosa e intenté marchar, pero él me lo impidió, me violó allí en medio de un callejón mientras yo lloraba y él me cerraba la boca. Nadie pasó por donde estábamos, nadie me pudo ayudar, después empezó a pegarme y quedé inconsciente con uno de los golpes.

Cuando desperté me dolía mucho la cabeza, me toqué y al mirarme mi mano estaba llena de sangre.  
Me fijé en mí alrededor, aún estaba en el callejón con aquel desgraciado, ahora sin cabeza, a mi lado.

Me puse a gritar, desde atrás alguien me tapó la boca. Me aparte del que lo había hecho y me volví para dar la cara.

Me encontré con un chico de unos 20 años alto, con los ojos verde esmeralda y el pelo de un color cobre irreal.


	2. Chapter 2

**espero que les guste comenten**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

En ese oscuro callejón no se veía demasiado, pero los primeros rayos del amanecer se colaban para hacer que el pelo del chico brillase.

Yo aún lloraba. Y él me miraba con un rostro sin expresión, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, parecía como si nunca hubiese visto llorar a nadie. Se levanto del suelo donde había estado sentado, se acercó a mi hasta que quedamos a un paso.

Yo estaba aterrorizada, petrificada y llorando, mucho. Se puso recto y habló.

"No llores, por favor" parecía que me suplicara.

Dio otro paso más y me cargo en brazos, poco a poco sin saber porque me relaje y dormí.

Desperté, pero no abrí los ojos, tan solo me quede tumbada en lo que parecía una cama y pensé en lo que me había pasado el día anterior. Al recordarlo todo me puse a llorar, otra vez. Sentí que la cama se hundía detrás de mío, alguien me acarició el pelo, yo me quede de quieta.

"¿Estas despierta?" preguntó una bonita voz femenina.

Me giré y abrí los ojos, sentada allí a mi lado sentada había una mujer de unos 40 años, muy hermosa. Tenía el pelo por los hombros, perfectamente peinado y de color caramelo, los ojos del mismo color, grandes y llenos de amor, su rostro era forma corazón, con nariz algo chata y labios finos dibujaban una tierna sonrisa. Su piel era muy blanca y suave, esto último lo sabía porque su mano me limpiaba el rostro de lágrimas. Y yo sin quererlo ni pensarlo la abracé. Estuve llorando por un buen rato encima de ella y me consoló. Nunca me sentí tan querida, en el orfanato nadie daba mimos…

Cuando al fin mi corazón y mi cabeza dieron permiso a mis ojos para descansar, ella volvió a hablar.

"Querida mi nombre es Esme, y soy la madre del chico que te trajo hacía aquí. ¿Lo recuerdas?" dijo muy suavemente.

Yo tan solo asentí. Ella se levantó y yo la miré horrorizada, no quería que me dejara solo en esa grande habitación.

"Tranquila cielo, no me voy, tan solo tenemos que ir abajo para hablar con los demás, ¿te parece?" ella adivino lo que pensaba.

Y yo volví a asentir, debía parecer muda pero es que no tenía ganas de hablar. Eso de los demás me espantó, aunque si los otros eran como ella supongo que todo estaría bien.

Salí de la cama, me fije en que llevaba mi uniforme sucio y arrugado. Y casi vuelvo a llorar. La mujer que se llamaba Esme me acompaño hacía un baño y me ayudó a bañarme. No me fijaba en demasiadas cosas solo pensaba, y cuando vi mis bragas sucias de sangre volví a llorar.

Cuando acabe de asearme me vestí con la ropa que Esme me dio, ropa interior blanca de cotón, tejanos y una camiseta blanca, de algodón también, con mangas largas. Hasta me tendió unas converse, yo se lo agradecí.

"No me lo agradezcas, ahora eres una hija más para mi" dijo y yo la abrace llorando, estaba muy sensible.

Juntas bajamos por unas escaleras de caracol hacía el salón. Ahora me fijaba que toda la casa era muy lujosa, moderna y con mucha luz, y eso que estábamos en una ciudad muy oscura donde la niebla siempre te acompañaba, al igual que la lluvia.

Nos dirigimos hacía una puerta que daba a un enorme comedor con una enorme mesa donde estaban los _demás_ sentados esperando.


End file.
